1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipating fans, and more particularly to a buffer structure for a heat dissipating fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a heat dissipating fan according to a related art is shown. The heat dissipating fan includes a motor stator 11, a rotor 15 rotatably disposed around the motor stator 11, and a pair of bearings 12, 13 for supporting a shaft 151 of the rotor 15. The motor stator 11 includes a hollow tube 111, which accommodates the bearings 12, 13 at top and bottom sections thereof. A coil spring 14 is positioned between a top surface of the bearing 12 and a bottom surface of a middle portion of the rotor 15.
In the heat dissipating fan, the bearing 13 is fixedly mounted at the bottom section of the tube 11 without a buffer structure. When the rotor 15 undergoes an upward force, the bearing 13 will be damaged due to the upward force. Therefore, there is a need to provide a heat dissipating fan having a better buffer structure.